narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Aslajan
Witaj, Aslajan, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Kiba Inuzuka. Przed zaczęciem Twojej pracy na wiki zapoznaj się Regulaminem i stroną pomocy Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- GothicWarrior (dyskusja) 11:36, cze 23, 2011 siemka! witam nowego usera na wiki i mam nadzieję na owocną współpracę. Nie używaj apostrof, a także dodawaj odpowiednie nagłówki[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:15, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) mogę cię spytać skąd wytrzasnąłeś te rzodkiewki[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:45, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) brawo, brawo! (wstaje i klaska na stojąco) w 5 odcinku to nawet nie zaczął się wątek Kraju Fal, a ty mi takie herezje będziesz mówił. I zastanowiłeś się, po kiego Sakura miałaby kupować rzodkiewki, a tym bardziej dziecko by się z tego ucieszyło?? no chyba, że oglądałeś Jetixowi dubbing to się nie zdziwie. Odcinek 11, 5 minut i 47 sekund, dokładnie widać, że są to cukierki pakowane w papierek. Jak ci tak zależy na poprawianiu wiki, to zaglądaj na angielską Naruto Wiki, zanim napiszesz takie głupoty u nas[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:02, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) i możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego robisz taką falę spamu u Sasuke?? edytujesz spacje, kasujesz obrazki, coś z nagłówkami robisz, i nie wiadomo co więcej. Ostrzegam Cię[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:05, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) ech sorka nie przyglądnąłem się dokładnie i zamiast 5 dni, myślałem o piątym odcinku. Koło opcji wstaw szablon masz podpis i korzystaj z niej, gdy piszesz do kogoś coś[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:10, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) No i od razu jest lepiej :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:19, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) dobra to ja może Ci napisze jak najlepiej pomóc wiki, a ty sobie to jutro poczytasz. A więc zacznijmy od przeróbek artykułów. Z pewnością zauważyłeś, że sporej liczbie artykułów brakuje informacji, są mało rozbudowane itd. Jak chcesz się za to zabrać, to najlepiej będzie jeśli wejdziesz na angielską Naruto Wiki i stamtąd zaczniesz aktualizować informacje, szablon itd. Brzmi to trochę jak kradzież czyjejś pracy, i może rzeczywiście tak jest, ale cóż mówi się trudno. Istotne dla siebie porady z pewnością znajdziesz na stronie pomocy, do której link masz na górze. To by było wszystko dla Ciebie, życzę powodzenia. Z poszanowaniem,[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:30, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) bardzo bym cię prosił o powstrzymanie się od tego co robisz, bo dla mnie to jest w wielu przypadkach spam, ponieważ kasujesz elementy w szablonach, które są opisane, w niektórych nic nie dodajesz, niektórych coś usuwasz itd. Jak chcesz uzupełniać szablony to prosiłbym byś to robił konsekwetnie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:48, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) rozumiem, ale nie dodawaj gatunku do ludzi, i jak już edytujesz ten szablon, to zrób go w całości, czyli wchodzisz na angielską wikię i stamtąd pozyskujesz wszystkie dane, które wpisujesz następnie tu :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:59, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) to wiem, po prostu zaktualizowaliśmy szablony, a w poprzednich tego nie było i stąd tego typu błędy się stały, ale to się nie przejmuj, przynajmniej mnie zachęciłeś bym te artykuły, które edytowałeś sam poprawił :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:03, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) nie ma sprawy, pisz jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował btw. jesteś obecnie trzeci na wiki, gratuluję[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:05, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) głównie to chodzi mi o to, że dodałeś ten gatunek przy ludziach, a my to dodajemy tylko przy nieludziach. No i mogłeś w całości szablon uzupełnić, biorąc info z angielskiej naruto wiki[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:08, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) dokładnie o to[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:13, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) jak myślisz, że to kurna było zabawne to się bardzo mylisz[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:53, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) jakoś mi się nie wydaje, powiedz: dlaczego wsadziłeś linki na google tłumaczowe coś?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:57, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) ja ci na nic nie muszę pozwaląc, masz wolną wolę i możesz robić co chcesz, tylko nie spamuj, a więc pisz tylko tak jak to ma być[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:03, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) powiedz: dlaczego nie uzupełnisz szablonu w całości, jak już chcesz coś do niego dodać?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:21, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) 1. nie słuchaj robaka, bo jak zwykle głupoty gada. 2. mi chodziło o to, byś w pełni uzupełnił szablon (debiut, dubbing itd.)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:11, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) możesz mi powiedzieć co chciałeś zrobić w Sasuke? Bo jak dla mnie było to ewidentne zniszczenie artu, i jeszcze jedna taka próba, a dam ci bana[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:25, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) ostrzegam Cię, że jeśli coś takiego się powtórzy to dostaniesz bana, bo za dużo tych "wypadków" koło Ciebie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:34, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Nareszcie Nareszcie napisałeś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Na twoim miejscu bym się nie cieszył z odznak i nie chwalił tym, że siedziałeś na wiki, by je "nabić". Jest dużo userów, którzy dużo robią/robili, ale po prostu przez pewien okres czasu niepracowali, a odznaku nie liczą wcześniejszych edycji, tylko te, które zostały zrobione po wprowadzeniu (tak to bym miał około 4000/5000 punktów, jak nie więcej). Więc bym prosił byś nie określał siebie jako trzeciego na wiki, bo tak naprawdę nie jest. Nie kasuj też stron dyskusji, gdyż jest to sprzeczne z regulaminem. Looknij na niego :) Ale dziękuje za miłe słowa[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:35, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) na systemie wikia nie da się usunąć konta..trzeba było przeczytać cały regulamin rejestracyjny...zresztą, dlaczego chcesz usunąć konto[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:24, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) jak tam chcesz, ale w każdym bądź razie na systemie wiki nie da się usunąć konta[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:25, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) bo po prostu się nie da...nie ma takiej opcji..nie rozumiesz?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:28, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) kurna, a co my mamy do tego "wymyśliliście". Przecież nie jesteśmy zarządem wiki i nam za to nie płacą, więc co nam zarzucasz. Tym bardziej, że system wiki wymyślili Amerykanie. Następnym razem pomyśl, zanim coś napiszesz[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:33, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) Hej, mam do Ciebie prośbę: Nie wrzucaj tak gęsto grafik do artu bo to trochę dziwnie wygląda, oraz takie zbędne grafiki też sobie odpuść np. w Yamato to że używa "Drewnianej Osłony" jest zbędne. Ok ?? 09:27, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) A i jeszcze jedno, gdy wrzucasz nowe grafiki najpierw sprawdź czy juz takich nie ma bo zauważyłem że wrzuciłeś już kilka duplikatów. Życzę miłych edycji. 09:52, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Nie chodzi mi o to by w arcie było dwa razy tylko o to byś poszukał czy nie ma juz gdzieś takiej którą chcesz wrzucić, bo np. było już to "Drużyna 7 walczy z orochimaru ..." a Ty to wrzuciłeś w dodatku gorszej jakości. 10:08, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Weź przestań wrzucać to grafikę "Naruto Sexy Jutsu.jpg" bo taka już istnieje. 15:54, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Nic w tym artykule nie poprawiłeś, tylko z powrotem pododawałeś te grafiki. Niezarejestrowany to nie użytkwonik? Jest i to bardzo. Każdy ma prawo do edytowania, o ile nie psuje tym wiki. Jeśli ktoś tutaj nie ma prawa do edycji, to tylko Ty, gdyż swoimi edycjami niszczysz artykuł i nie wprowadzasz w nim nic dobrego. Usunąłem kilka stałych także, ponieważ psuły już artykuł, a Ty go wręcz niszczysz. Jeśli chcesz poprawiać tą wiki zajmij się wprowadzaniem danych pod postacią treści literalnych, a nie grafik, którymi nie wiesz jak się posługiwać. Ponadto wrzucasz powtarzające się grafiki, za co zgodnie z regulaminem powinieneś zostać ukarany.78.8.104.237 17:27, sty 13, 2012 (UTC) Ban Wybacz ale muszę to zrobić. Ostrzegałem Cię byś nie wrzucał duplikatów a Ty ciągle to robisz, więc dostajesz bana na 3 dni. W tym czasie przemyśl swe postepowanie i nie miej mi tego za złe. 17:48, sty 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej, nie zmieniaj zdjęć profilowych bez zgody innych. Powinieneś w dyskusji stworzyć "Zdjęcie Profilowe" i poczekać na wypowiedź innych w tej sprawie. 15:21, sty 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie chodzi o ilość głosów, tylko zazwyczaj dyskusja jest trzymana prze kilka dni (zazwyczaj 3) i po tym czasie sprawdzam ile głosów jest za którąś propozycją i ta która ma najwięcej to ją wstawiamy. PS. Skończ nazywać mnie Panem, bo trochę głupio się przez to czuje. 16:26, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Mówiłem Ci byś patrzył co uploadujesz. Co chwila widzę powtarzające się zdjęcia. To jest kolejne ostrzeżenie, jeszcze raz i będzie kolejny ban, tym razem na dłużej. 17:41, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) ??? ja nie dodawałem zdjęcia tylko zmieniałem pod nimi opis :) Pozdrawiam :P ja powiększyłem dwie, myślałem że wyglądają ok, jagby co to sory Spoko, zawszwe się podpisywałem ale jakoś mi się tak troszke zapomina - sorki, ej a co do tych kropek to obawiam się że trzeba pozmieniać wszystkie dzjęcia - bo jest dużo opisów bez kropek na końcu, a i tak połowa na to nie zwraca uwagi NimpouSai Dla twojej informacji to jest w CIEKAWOSTKI!!!!! a do tego odcinka który ja oglądałem (202shippuudena) widziałem Kabuto bez okularów kilka razy - chyba nawet nie więcej niz 5! - wg. mnie to jest właśnie CIEKAWOSTKA!! NimpouSai Czy jeśli dodam zdjęcie Naruto bez koszulki to dla Cibie będzie Ciekawostaka? bo wg/ mnie większą ciekawostką będzie to że naruto nosi pomarańczową koszulke - zastanów się i zrozum że nie robie na złość ale czasem lepiej posłuchać innych! NimpouSai A może tego nie widział? - nie szukam wrogów ale możemy na ten temat porozmawiać na czacie - zauważyłem że administratorom też nie zawsze podobają się twoje zmiany więc Bogiem nie jesteś :) NimpouSai Dzięki za informacje, ale wiedziałem ze to on je dodał. 14:44, sty 24, 2012 (UTC)